How to handle a relationship
by Cush On FanFiction.net
Summary: Ichigo has been having feeling for both Nel and Halibel, and is worried if he'd mess up when choosing who he wants. Luckily for him, then both also want him!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello viewers! After what felt like forever! I'm finally making a lemon on my way! Not a request or with help! I'm going solo this time with my own idea!**

**This one has been in my mind for awhile now! I've seen many fanarts of it, and someone might have already done their own version. However, that doesn't mean I can't make my own! Besides, I love Bleach and NellielXHalibel is one of the hottest fictional duos IMO! I ship these guys all well!**

**Major spoilers for the final arc for Bleach FYI! I also should say this takes place before the timeskip when Ichigo is 27.**

**I don't own Bleach**

It's been about a year since the Thousand Year Blood War ended. Many people have returned home, living their lives. Yhwach hasn't been spotted ever since. Everything seemed so much more peaceful.

Ichigo had returned to his life as a college student. He got good grades and made new friends! He also visited with his old friends often. Despite being busy, he still had time to be a soul reaper. Ichigo would also visits his family every now and then.

For Nelliel, she returned to Hueco Mundo. Thanks to the deceive Kisuke made for her. She could change from an adult to child at any time. Nelliel would often spend time with Pesche, Dondochakka, and Bawabawa. They would mess around and protect weaker arrancars. They lived at Aizen's former castle.

For Halibel, she reclamiend her tile as Hueco Mundo's ruler. She would spend a lot of time with her fraccion. Caring for them like they were her children. Halibel ruled the place like a real queen should. Loving the lower class and making sure her soldiers were treated well.

One day, Nelliel decided to go visit Halibel. She walked up to the throne room with her friends. After eneterting, the two former espada were happy to see each other. However, that wasn't the same for the others.

"Hey, uglies!" Emilou called.

"Who you calling ugly, ugly?!" Pesche asked.

"What did you say to her?!" Mila roared.

"You heard him!" Dondochakka told.

"Oh, you wanna go!" Cyan challenged.

Bawabawa smiled beforeing chuckling.

"It's on, you freaks!" Emilou announced.

The two groups got in a fight.

Nelliel and Haliebl got close to each other.

"Sorry about this," Greenette apologized.

"It's okay," she forgave. "These guys will need to learn to get along eventually.

The continued to beat each other up.

"Mind if we take this to the other room?" Halibel asked.

"Yes please," Nel answered.

The queen guided her to a small, yellow living room. In it was a table with tea on it. A coach and small TV were also there They sat down, happy with the silence.

"Tea?" Blonde asked.

"Yes please," She told.

She poured her tea.

"Thank you," Nelliel thanked.

"I can't tell you how great things have been after the war," Halibel smiled.

"I haven't been this happy in, well, forever!" Former Espada Number 3 told.

"No Aizen, no Ywatch. Just peace and happiness!" Blonde said in a deiglited tone.

Before she could add onto what she was saying, Nel remembered something important. She blushed a bit and looked down.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

"Can I talk to you about something?" Nelliel asked.

"Of course!" Halibel told. "You can ask me anything!"

"I think I have strong feelings for someone…." Greenette paused for a moment. "Strong feelings as in….I think I love them."

"Oh, who is this person?!" The queen asked in an excited tone.

Nel took a minute to get herself ready. She then answered, "Ichigo."

That name made Halibel almost drop her tea cup.

Flashback

Halibel was chained up. Dry blood flowing down her body, scars from head to toe, barely awake and breathing hard. She would be face first on the floor if it wasn't for those chains. Her throat was dry and hurt, she could barely speak.

She had been there for what felt like an entity. The room was dark and smelly. She was too weak to even move. Would anyone rescue or, or would she die alone?

Before Halibel could give up hope, the wall busted open. Her head looked up, but she was soon blinded by the light. It look her a minute, but her eyes adjusted to the brightness.

To her amazement, a young, tall man stood there. He had spiky orange hair. Wearing a black robe with white armor plates. The man also carried two giant zanpakuto's.

After cutting the chains, he picked her up bridal style. Blonde blushed as he looked into her eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked,

She simley nodded, too shocked for words.

"Good!" He smiled. "Let's get you outta here!"

They dashed off, Halibel holding onto him.

"My name's Ichigo by the way!" He told.

"H-Halibel," She replied.

Flashback and music ends

"Halibel, are you okay?" Nel asked.

The queen was lost in thought. Tea pouring out of her cup. The green haired woman snapped her fingers in front of her face. This made her return to reality.

"Oh, sorry!" She told trying not to freak out. "I was-"

"You have feelings for him too, don't you?" She asked.

Halibel tried to find words to defend herself, but had no success. She inhaled while shutting her eyes.

"Yes," Halibel answered. "I do."

"That's awesome!" She cheered.

Blonde was confused at what she meant.

"If we both love him, then we can confess our feelings together!" She jumped.

"You mean as in us both sharing him?" She asked.

"Yes!" Nel told. "I'm sure Ichigo wouldn't mind having two girlfriends!"

"It's just, I'm not really an expert when it comes to handling a relationship," Former Espada 3(Second third) said.

"Don't worry!" Nelliel smiled. "I have everything you need to know!"

Scene changes to Ichigo's apartment

Ichigo has moved out of his home a while ago. He lived in a small, but nice apartment. It was average looking, but homey.

Since he didn't have class today and most homework was done. Kurosaki decided to go hangout with some friends.

He meets up with Chad, Uryu, Keigo, and Mizuiro at a park.

"Ichigo!" Keigo called.

He jumped at him, but the soul reaper moved aside. Keigo slid across the ground, face first. He got up, dirty over his angry face.

"Damnit, Ichigo!" He cried. "Why do you hate me?!"

"I told you, I don't hate you!" Ichigo said annoyed.

"Yes you do!" Kegio whined.

The group sat together at a table, each brought their own lunch.

"What have you guys been up too?" Mizuiro asked.

"Besides work, nothing really," Uryu told.

"I'm working on getting into boxing," Chad answered.

"Already?" Keigo asked.

"Yep," Yasutora said.

"Isn't it a bit early for that?" Ichigo asked.

"I mean looking for the future," Chad told. "It my grades stay this way, I could graduate early!"

"I wish the best of luck to you, pal!" Mizuiro said with a smile.

"Sooo, Ichigo!" Keigo giggled while getting close.

"Touch me and you die!" Ichigo threatened.

"Who's your love life doing?" He teased.

"I don't have time for that now!" Orange haired told.

"You gotta have a crush though!" Keigo said. "Who's the lucky girl?!"

"If he's not interested, stop asking him!" Uryu told.

"Well, they're a couple girls…." He paused.

"Tell us!" He said getting close.

Ichigo pushed him away.

"Chad, Uryu," He called. "Remember Nel and Halibel."

"It's them?" Chad asked. "I was expecting Rukia or Orihime."

"Don't get me wrong, those girls are some of my closest friends, but Nel and Halibel make me feel so happy" He explained. "They also have taken such good care of me."

"I'm not an expert with relationships, but I suggest you take your time," Glasses told. "Start off as just friends, and let the romance come along. It's also good to make sure which girl is better for you."

"And don't go for both at a time," Mizuiro said. "If one finds out you've been dating another girl. They'll kill you, no mercy!"

"Or you can just give them a big kiss!" Keigo said puckering his lips.

"Thank guys!" Ichigo smiled.

"I wish the best of luck to you, Ichigo." Chad told.

Scene changes to Nelliel and Halibel

The two former espada were talking in a bedroom. Halibel sitting on a bed with Nel standing up

"So, you want to win a man's heart, huh?" Greenette asked.

"Yes, I do!" She answered.

"There's many ways, but were doing it this way!" Nel smiled.

"How?" Halibel asked.

"You give him the sexy eyes," She told with half shut eyes.

Nelliel got closer to Halibel. Blonde blushed under her mask and leaded backwards.

"You move like a tiger about to prance!" She started to crawl on the bed.

Blondie's eyes were wide open, sweat going down her head. Nel's licked her lips, while purring.

"And then you throw your boobs in his face!" She yelled.

Nel jumped at her, but Halibel pushed her away.

"I'm not doing that!" The queen told, freaking out.

"Come on!" Green haired laughed. "It'll be fun!"

"No!" She snapped. "I'm not that kind of girl!"

"Let's practice with each other!" Nelliel said. "You love him don't you?"

Nel was right, Halibel did love him. And really wanted to impress him. Inhaling, she turned to say.

"Okay, let's do this."

"That's the spirit!" She cheered.

Nel unzipped Halibel's mask, confusing her.

"Why, what are you-"

She was interrupted when the other woman placed her lips on hers. Blondie's eyes shot open, leaving her off guard. Neliel used this chance to have her tongue slip into her mouth. Halibel grabbed her shoulders and push her back.

"What do you think you're doing?!" She asked, trying not to freak out.

"What does it look like?" Greenete asked. "I'm kissing you."

"What does this have to do with use winning Ichigo's heart?" The queen questioned.

"Dudes loves lesbians!" She answered with a wink.

"No!" She told before sliding away. "I'm not into other women!"

"Trust me, Ichigo will love some girl on girl action during threesomes!" Neliel explained.

"I'm not kissing another woman like that!" She snapped. "My heart belongs to Ichigo!"

"We're sharing him, so we should love each other as well," Nel said.

"Forget it!" Halibel snapped again. "I love you as a friend, but I'm not having sex with you!"

She felt two hands grab her breasts from behind. Blondie blushed again with shocked eyes. The other espada placed her chin on Halibel's shoulders.

"Come on!" She cooed into her ear. "It'll be tons of fun!"

She growled before pushing her away hard.

"I said forget it!" Halibel roared.

"Okay, fine," She sighed. "We won't do any lesbo action."

"Good!" She smiled while hugging herself.

"For now!" Nel told with a wink.

The queen growled as her eye twitched.

With Ichigo, we was walking down a street.

"Man, how am I supposed to pick between Nelliel and Halibel?" He questioned hard. "Both are so nice and awesome, I can't leave either heartbroken!"

His phone rang before Ichigo reached for it.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hey, it's me Kisuke!" He told.

"What's up?" Ichigo asked.

"Neliel and Halibel and here looking for you," he said. "Mind coming over to my candy shop and saying hello?"

Ichigo froze for a long moment. The two girls he was having feelings for, both here to see him! What if he starts dating both at the same time?! What if he breaks both hearts?! Or worse, what if they don't like him the same way?!

"Ichigo?" Kisuke asked. "Hey, Ichigo you there?"

Kurosaki shook his head, returning to reality.

"Yeah, sorry." He said. "I got distracted by something, on my way."

He made it to the store, Ichigo walked in to see both women wearing different clothing. Halibel was wearing a black tank off with tight jeans. Neliel had a green blouse and sweatpants.

"They couldn't go out in their main clothes, so I provided these," Kisuke explained.

"They look fantastic!" Ichigo complimented.

The two girls blushed while twisting their hair.

_'__Shit!'_ He thought. _'Did that give it away?!'_

"T-thank you," both told.

"Anyway, there's something I wanted to talk to you about," Oranged hair said.

"Oh, so did we!" Neliel repiled.

All there were nervous to confess. They didn't know what to say, and how to explain. And if they messed up, that would be horrible!

"You go first!" Ichigo smiled.

"No, please you!" Halibel repiled.

"So, huh," He paused.

Thinking fast, he found an answer.

"Wanna get some ice cream?" He asked.

The two smiled before answering, "Would love too!"

The soul powered heroes made their way to the ice cream shop.

Kisuke smiled behind his fan.

"They made try to hide, but it's clear what they all are thinking!" The former captain chuckled.

At the ice cream store, the three got to the cash register. Ichigo got chocolate, Neliel mango, and Halibel butter pecan. The girls got their waiters, only for Ichigo so say.

"Please, allow me to pay for these!" He told.

The two blushed from his comment.

_'__Does he like us?'_ They thought.

"Aww, paying for your girlfriends?" The cashier asked.

Ichigo blushed, but tried not to freak out.

"Well, you know, and you know!" Kuroskai said while rubbing his neck.

The espada's saw his expression and got the idea. They were finding out he really did like them!

"Thank you Ichigo," the two smiled.

Ichigo, Neliel, and Halibel sat down together.

"Would you like to hear a story?" Neliel asked.

"Sure," both answered.

"So I was with Chad carrying heavy boxes full of milk," She started. "I was telling stories, and while Chad was enjoying, I got carried away. We ran into Byakuya, spilling milk all over him. He gave us the cold stare, and we ran like crazy!"

They all cracked up, loving it.

"Man, he must of been so pissed!" Ichigo said.

"How could you do something so evil?!" Blonde asked.

"Hey, it was an accident!" She defended.

After a fun day, they headed to Ichigo's apartment.

"Well, this was a great time guys!" The soul reaper said. "Thank you very much!"

"The pleasure is all ours!" Both women smiled.

After he entered the apartment building and they walked away, Nel pulled Halibel close.

"Tonight, we're doing it!" She whispered.

"I don't know about this," She blushed. "I'm nervous."

"Don't worry," Nel helped. "It will be a bit hard at first, but then become amazing!"

She simply nodded and went along with it.


	2. Sex scene

After having dinner, Ichigo stretched.

"What a great day!" He smiled.

He washed the dishes and headed for his room. After opening the door, he heard voices calling his time in a seductive tone. The soul reaper turned around to freak out a bit. He saw Nelliel and Halibel laying on the bed in sexy poses.

"Hello, Ichigo!" He said, licking their lips.

"Girls, what the hell are you-"

He was interrupted when Nel rushed over and kissed him. His eyes shot open, leaving him shocked. Nel's tongue entered his mouth and explored. With Ichigo guard down, greenette threw him onto the bed.

Halibel pushed her aside before saying, "Hey! I want some too!"

Orange hair lead up and pulled her close. The two kissed each other passionately. One of her hands held his head as the other roamed his chest. Ichigo grabbed her large ass and squeezed. This made her moan within the kiss.

Blondie was pinned onto the bed. He removed his shirt, freeing his rock hard size pack and board chest. Halibel's hands explored his body, loving every inch.

From behind, Nel hugged him hard. She kissed his where his neck meet shoulder. He then kissed her, as she wrapped her arm around his head.

Kissing both women was an amazing feeling. He knew he loved both equally, and now having both in bed with him was a dream come true!

Ichigo toar Nel's blouse off, revealing her massive breasts behind a green bra. The former espada's bra was then removed. Going straight for her cleavage, he held one boob hard while sucking the other. Her fingers crawled through his hair.

Kurosaki bit her nipple, making former number 3 yelp. He then pinched her nipple as hard as he could. One of her nipples being bite with the other pinched by the man she loved was a painful, but wonderful experience.

The queen put her hands on Ichigo's shoulders. He then withdrew from Nel's breasts and pushed Halibel back onto the bed. His kissed her, which she returned. She hugged him, while wrapping her legs around his body.

Halibel's upper body clothing was taken off. Ichigo cupped her breasts before squeezing them. He pulled blondie's nipples outwards as she held the bed sheets.

The soul reaper crawled down her slender figure. After unbuckling her jeans, he roughy yanked them down. He then used his teeth to removed Harribel's panties. Leading down, he licked her wet spot.

The queen moaned very loudly, arching her back while leaning her head backwards. She wrapped her legs around his head, pulling him closer. Ichigo made sure to keep a slow steady pace.

After a few minutes, Nel pulled him back and pushed him on the bed. Now being naked, she sat on his face. He licked Tu Odelschwanck's womanhood, making her gasp for air. She was careful not to put too much weight on him, but still have Ichigo enough of her lower regions.

While that happened, Halibel roughly pulled his pants down. She saw a giant bulge in his boxers, making her more horny. She pulled his boxers down, making his ten inch dick flap around. His size made her inner cravings grow much stronger.

Blondie wrapped her mouth around his warm cock. She bobbed her head up and down slowly. Tier Harribel wanted to shuff the whole thing in her mouth, but it was too big. She made up for this by holding the part she couldn't fit in and rubbed.

As Ichigo licked greenette's insides, she rubbed her own breasts. Ichigo was so good at what he did, she wanted so much more. He stuck his tongue into her, making Nel yelp. His tongue dug into her wetness. She then wrapped her legs around his neck.

With the queen, she removed her mouth from his dick. After giving the tip a kiss, she placed his hard manhood between her soft breasts. Halibel rubbed his tool between them. She then sucked the top of his cock, with her breasts still around it. She rubbed in a quick fast, making sure both got a good experience

Before they came, Ichigo gently pushed both aside. He laid Halibel on the bed before placing Nelliel on top of her. Making sure both were perfectly aligned, chest to chest, face to face, crotch to crotch, he got behind them. Orange hair then grabbed Nel's very large ass. He squeezed it while moving it around. Kurosaki lfited her buttfat up before rubbing his member against their clits.

"Please be gentle," Halibel asked.

After nodding, he plunged into them. The two scream very loud. Ichigo took one slam, they were tight the first round. He then thrusted inside again, this time being more smooth. As soon as they all got used to this, he picked up speed.

"I-Ichigo!" Nel cried.

He ignored her cry and kept penetrating them. Both sets of breasts bounced together. Nel was tempted to kiss Halibel, but didn't want to make a cruel move. She got lucky when Ichigo pushed her lips onto the queens. Knowing he wanted this, the two kissed each other. Their tongues waged war inside their mouths.

The soul reaper then spanked greenette's ass hard. She screamed from this as her bubble butt jiggled. He spanked again, this time with more power. Ichigo increased the speed and force with each spank. He watched as he ass bounces with every smack taken.

He stopped for a moment, not ready to release yet. While recharging, the two women kissed each other. Both hugging the other hard, as they kissed like crazy. Ichigo watched them make out like animals.

_'__And to think I wouldn't like this!'_ Blondie thought.

Once he had enough time, he grabbed Nel's waist and slammed into both as hard and fast as he could. They moaned, which was music to his ears. Their breasts flopped together, as they teased each others lips. Nelliel and Halibel then screamed at the top of their lungs as all three came. Ichigo fell on top of them, panting hard.

He layed back on the bed, as the two rested on each side of him.

"So you both love me?" He asked.

"Of course, Ichigo!" Halibel told. "We've been planning this for awhile."

"Me doing most of it!" Nelliel bragged.

"Well, that's very convenient," He smiled. "Because I love you too!"

They smiled before going to sleep.


End file.
